


Macchiato

by GhostCwtch



Series: JaegerconBingo Fills [18]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Coffee, Hermann is always the solution, M/M, Newt has a problem, Starbucks, finally wrote something happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCwtch/pseuds/GhostCwtch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt really, really misses Starbucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macchiato

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for "coffee"

It's stupid, but Newt misses Starbucks. There're other things he misses to, of course. More important things. But man, Starbucks is a big one. It's hard enough to get regular coffee these days, which is one of the best parts of being in Hong Kong really, the seemingly endless supply of coffee. Which is a surprise since Tendo is around and everyone knows that he's a fiend when it comes to hogging all of that particular form of black gold.

Starbucks. That's what he was saying. The only coffee these days is black and you drink it and you like it. None of this frou frou venti soy caramel macchiato with extra espresso extra whip. Or, or a venti soy white mocha with extra syrup and four shots of espresso. Nope. 

It's like living in a world where the coffee is made by Ford. "You can have it anyway you want it, so long as that's black."

Well Henry Ford can suck Newt's cock because all he wants right now is a Vanilla latte or a Peppermint Mocha. Anything but this bottom of the pot sludge that seems to have congealed in his cup at some point along the walk back to the lab from the Mess Hall.

He's debating the merits of just dumping the stuff onto the latest kaiju specimen to see which won the battle of toxicity when Hermann shuffles in with two mugs of gently steaming something that smell like a gift from the sweet lord Jesus himself.

"Whatcha got there, old buddy, old pal?"

The glower this earns him is totally undeserved.

"Today is your birthday, yes?"

"January 19th, just like it is every year. Does that mean those are for me?"

"On of them is, yes."

It would be fair to say that Newt pounces on the cup. It would also be fair to say that he wants to hump Hermann like an over enthused puppy, but this isn't the venue for that and besides, by the time they finished this would be cold. And this, this is real coffee.

"Where'd you even find this, Hermann?"

"One of the LOCCENT techs and I have an understanding."

Newt is instantly suspicious. "What kind of an understanding?"

"She gets me proper coffee, at least once a month, and in exchange I take over checking her code for a few hours so she and her girlfriend can have some alone time and there's really a rather funny story about how the whole thing came about - "

Newt had stopped listening before the first sentence was out of Hermann's mouth to focus properly on the coffee. Sweet, with a rich after taste and hot enough to nearly scald his tongue. He wants to gulp it down and to savour it one tiny sip at a time. He wants to write love songs to this coffee. He wants…

"You're not even listening to me, are you?"

Hermann sounds more fond than exasperated. Newt uses one hand to take another sip of this dark ambrosia and the other to haul Hermann in close to share a quick, coffee flavoured kiss.


End file.
